


Anakin gets a boyfriend, so I gave Padmé a girlfriend

by thatEMGgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, because my girl Padmé deserves love too, even if it's just in my headcanons, inspired by In Pursuit of Cold Water by JSWander, inspired by obikin mermaid au, mermaid au, sabedala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatEMGgirl/pseuds/thatEMGgirl
Summary: Sabé was just a security guard at the aquarium. It was supposed to be a temporary thing, just a little side job to pay her bills until she could apply to work at the Smithsonian.Then she catches the eye of a beautiful mermaid named Padmé, and things get... complicated.(Long story short, I really liked this Obikin mermaid au, and I headcanoned that Sabédala is a part of it, so here's some fan art!  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯)
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Anakin gets a boyfriend, so I gave Padmé a girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JSwander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSwander/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Pursuit of Cold Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058486) by [JSwander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSwander/pseuds/JSwander). 
  * Inspired by [In Pursuit of Cold Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058486) by [JSwander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSwander/pseuds/JSwander). 



> Hi, JSwander! :D
> 
> You are such a great writer! I don't usually read Obikin fics, since I'm an over-the-moon-Anidala-lover, but your story just sucked me in! Everything is amazing, the development of Anakin and Obi-Wan's relationship, the worldbuilding, the backstory, the twists on the events of Star Wars.... ahhhh I could ramble about it forever!
> 
> Anyway I love your fic so much that it literally kept me up at night thinking about it. And part of me was a little sad that my girl Padmé was alone. And I realized- who knows?- maybe Padmé has a secret love story going on too! Maybe... Sabédala! And I've ended up adopting it as my headcanon 😋 (I just... aaahhhh I fangirl just thinking about it! The mermaid mlm-wlw solidarity that could be between these couples!)
> 
> And then I just *had* to draw a little Sabédala mermaid fanart :) 
> 
> I hope you like it, and again, I love your fics!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
